


High Tide

by PTWL



Series: Kinktober-2019 [13]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Hemipenis, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Kinktober 2019, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex, a fucking lot of cum 2 electric boogaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTWL/pseuds/PTWL
Summary: They wake up by the time the sun is setting. The sky is pink outside and it’s already spring. The window is closed to keep the heat inside, as their partner likes best. Cos shifts, half-awake, and hisses. If this takes much longer, Sauroticus is going to drive them mad. They feel stuffed and full and moving is so difficult they give up without even trying. Tree days of this.[Day 13: Creampie ]





	High Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Late again yay!  
I'll be off this weekend too so I'll probably end up being EVEN later.  
Hope you enjoy these kinky fuckers though.

They wake up by the time the sun is setting. The sky is pink outside and it’s already spring. The window is closed to keep the heat inside, as their partner likes best. Cos shifts, half-awake, and hisses. If this takes much longer, Sauroticus is going to drive them mad. They feel stuffed and full and moving is so difficult they give up without even trying. Tree days of this.

Yesterday, they decided it would be fun to spice things up a bit and now Cos feels so oversensitive they begin to think they weren’t in their right mind when they discussed happily the idea over lunch. Now, they have a plug up their ass and their tail up their pussy, keeping their partner’s spent from falling away. It feels like they are boiling and their tail stretches them so much, curling inside them even if it’s nowhere near its wide base, that they feel some mild discomfort. They are also fidgety by nature and their tail usually moves around like a lazy cat’s, but now they feel conscious about every twitch.

Cos groans pitifully and rolls in their queen-sized to get their phone from their table. Laying on their belly isn’t getting any more comfortable so they stay on their side. They sigh heavily, taking slow breaths to still themselves and kecks the time out. Sauroticus should be finishing today’s lessons at the local swimming pool soon. Cos guesses he’ll shower once he gets home to scrub away all the chlorine. Usually, they’d get out of bed to make some coffee or tea for them to share but standing up seems like an awful idea right now because Cos doesn’t trust their legs at all. So they scroll through Instagram and look for comments in the pics of the last event they attended, half-asleep.

They stretch at the sound of the shower running. Cos yawns and rolls their shoulders, eyes still closed despite being awake. They shift when Sauroticus opens the door and they feel the cooling steam of the shower. It must be already dark since he loves to take his time when showering. Cos cracks an eye open when they feel the mattress shift under new weight.

“Aren’t you hungry?” They ask. Long naps leave them exhausted and dizzy.

Sauroticus just shakes his head and presses closer against them. His skin is still wet, water cooling on his scales. “Later.” He buries his snout into Cos’ neck, hair tickling his nostrils.

Cos chuckles at that. “Later then.” They hum quietly. Cos fell asleep with their phone on their hands so they leave it back on their bedside table, twisting precariously under his much larger shape. Sauroticus is always careful when he bites them, fangs pressing against their skin but not breaking it. He knows Cos greatly dislikes pain but the pressure is alright with them. Those remind them of a cat playing. Aunty Peggy used to have a morbidly obese tomcat that always bit their hand when they tried to play with it. It would not bleed them but pull at their skin and leave tiny sharps marks on it. Sauroticus is just like Peggy’s cat. Well, maybe not just like it but similar enough for Cos to find it amusing.

They know they’ll be covered in lovebites in the morning but they don’t care much about it. Sauroticus is still, breathing against their ear and Cos yawns again, stretching and parting their legs. “What’s wrong with you?” They tease him as they run lazy fingers through the crests on his head.

“You are warm…” He mutters, shifting closer to Cos until their hips are pressed together and his chest is on theirs. He makes a pleasant low-pitched sound and Cos smirks smugly. Sauroticus looks even more like an oversized cold-blooded cat when he bellows because it feels like he is purring.

They scratch the top of his head, the only place the tomcat was alright with some petting. “Are you using me as a living heater? Should I feel insulted?” They aren’t but they love teasing him so much.

“But you make an excellent living heater!” Sauroticus complains against their throat. He is kind of right. As a cold-blooded animal, Sauroticus appreciates a good source of heat whenever possible and Cos’ tiefling heritage makes them warm by nature. So Sauroticus has grown used to laying practically over Cos whenever possible to steal their warmth.

Thankfully, the playful bickering doesn’t carry on for a while though Cos can already tell it’s likely to come back once they are over and order some take out. They run their nails through Sauroticus’ back and crests. His scales are hard-wearing so they know it won’t leave even a single scratch but Sauroticus groans low, apparently finding it pleasant. He holds them by their waist, pinning them to the mattress with one hand and stretching to reach for a pillow to get under the small of their back, so they can raise their hips more easily.

“Thank you, darling.” Cos whispers as they adjust and hisses, squinting his eyes. They look down when they feel something hard pressed against their inner thigh as Sauroticus bites at their shoulder. There they are, released into their full glory from Sauroticus slit. Cos feels the tip of their tail inside them twitch in anticipation at the sight and they take a sharp breath.

So they begin to pull it out, panting at every breath as they try to get their tail out without using their hands. Sauroticus’ hand on their mound relaxed them. “Easy there, take your time.” He brushes their clit swollen by overstimulation with his thumb. That’s actually a good idea. New sleek make their tail come out more smoothly and Cos closes their eyes at the feeling. Free at last, yet not for long. They can already picture themselves, stretched wide and past spent finally trying to flow out. The diamond-shaped tip of their tail swings idly like it has a mind on its own.

Sauroticus’ large crocodilian tail is restless too though it doesn’t move like theirs. The base moves up and down, slamming whatever it’s under it when he gets overexcited and, though Cos wouldn’t like to sound like a dull elderly lady, they find it endearing.

“Come over here.” Cos isn’t strong by any means but, when they wrap their legs on Sauroticus’ knees and pull him closer, their partner follows happily. They are stretched wide enough for both of them to fit in but Cos knows that even if the Gods are merciful this is going to get pretty messy real soon. “We are taking a shower after this. No excuses.” They are the first to be up for some kinky fun but today has been utterly exhausting. They need to clean up for good. “And then we are ordering take out.” That isn’t a question either.

Sauroticus doesn’t find the heart to deny them anything when they take both of his cocks in hand and strokes him once, twice. “I saw this new Zagaqasi place on my way back a few days ago…” He groans. He knows so well how much Cos likes spicy food.

“Sounds like a deal to me.” Enough chitchat for now. Cos presses both tips against their nearly gaping hole and it’s unsurprisingly smooth, considering the amount of cum inside them. This whole main mating season thing-y is going to drive them both mad eventually, they are sure about that. Cos doesn’t know if Sauroticus should have asked for a week off or did the right thing by not doing it.

Their tail curls like a vine around Sautoricus’ legs, a damp and slightly sticky vine yet a vine nonetheless. His front scales are smooth to the touch and pleasant when his wide chest is pressed flush against theirs. It might be cold but Cos is used to it by now and they know he loves their warmth. He can’t blush so he finds it most interesting whenever he notices the blood creeping under Cos’ skin and coloring it brown instead of turquoise. The same goes for their bites and hickeys since it’s much easier to notice the coloring of blood on the skin rather than scales.

He adjusts to the tightness after a couple of short minutes and, when Sauroticus opens his eyes slowly, Cos watches entertained how his second membranous eyelid slips from his eyes. It makes him want to nibble at his nuzzle. Maybe later, when their hips aren’t raised to not leave even the slightest space between them and they don’t have Double Trouble all the way inside their cunt. Yeah, later is a good time. Now they have better stuff to do. Each other, for instance.

The rain season rut thing may look annoying when they are exhausted for the whole day but Sauroticus surely knows how to make it convenient. He doesn’t take his time right now and, for that, Cos is thankful because they don’t know if they’ll be able to stand some slow fucking after hours of being plugged with their own tail. A good pounding though? Excellent.

Sauroticus nearly falls atop of them when they trace the rim of his stretched slit with the pointed tip of their tale. His arms, holding his weight from crushing Cos, shiver when they startle him and he purrs low again when Cos tries closing their eyes to focus on leading their tail to brush between the bases of his dicks and the rim of his folds. Their tail writhes, grinding into the smoothest scales, as they, mostly their partner, move restlessly. Cos nibbles at his shoulder, back lifting from the mattress when they hold into their neck. Their canines must look tiny and cute compared to Sauroticus’ rake of fangs. However, it’s not like he wanted to pierce his skin, to begin with, so it’s perfectly good with them.

After many trials and tribulations, Cos manages for the tip of their tail to slip into their partner’s overcrowded slit. They don’t even need to press the whole end inside before they feel the deep vibrations on his throat and his not-so-warm spend flooding them again. And though Sauroticus isn’t getting any younger, this is rain season so he carries on ramming into them with more energy than usual.

With each movement, both cocks push in at once and the stretch is so wide on Cos’ lithe frame they doubt very much they’ll need external assistance to get off soon. Their nails try to dig into tough scales to no vail and it’s starting to become exasperating. They pay little mind to their voice, way too preoccupied with holding into anything and digging heels into their partner’s tights and ass to worry about something as trivial as neighbors. Cos is a tiefling of reputation, an entertainer and pleasant pal, but they certainly wouldn’t be against yelling at a bitch to fuck off they anyone raps at their wall right now.

Luckily, that doesn’t happen at least by the time they feel like they might just blank out. Their breathing is too quick and their throat dry and they heard their toes cracking as they curled. They are barely aware of Sauroticus spending himself a couple of times more before he finally stays still. He’s shaking and Cos cups his face and rubs circles on his neck before they writhe their tail outside him slowly, trying not to pull at oversensitive skin.

“You good?” They ask as they push Sauroticus down so he can lay down for a while too and recover. His cocks have begun to retreat inside his slit and that leaves Cos empty again and dripping constantly. Nine Hells, they are lucky they aren’t genetically compatible or they would be paranoid until their period hits them like a truck on their uterus. A truck that leaves them horny, hornier than usual, but still painful in the first few days.

Oblivious to his partner’s unsteady track of mind, Sauroticus just groans into the pillows, hiding his face from the world. Cos isn’t amused but they relax when he raises a four-fingered hand. They know he won’t be anywhere near alright in four minutes so they roll around to set a phone alarm in fifteen because Gods know they’ll be taking that shower and they do know Sauroticus eats a lot when in rut too. And though Cos is content enough with a small nap, for now, they can already taste the marinated tuna with lemon, rosemary, and pepper. They’ll certainly need the extra calories if they want to be able to endure tomorrow as well; hopefully, cleaner though, if their shower and washing machine have any say in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write more about Cos this month, though in not such a fluffy context so beware.  
Sauroticus isn't actually an OC/Pc of mine but of a good friend but I asked him if he would be alright with lending it for a while to write this. Though they aren't originally from the same campaign, we began joking that they would hit it off really good and since both of them are kind of our token horny on main characters things escalated from there really fast.


End file.
